Racing Through The Storm
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Six weeks. That's how long she'd been running. Arianna had been running since her 14th birthday party and honestly she was exhausted. Normally Arianna would warm up at the chance to take a hike in the wilderness for hours on end, but right now all she wanted was a cozy bed and a chance to relax. Perhaps she should explain a little better." I hope you all love it. Love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I posted this story in fanfiction Press and figured, why not, I'll post it here too. :) Hope you guys love it.**

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Six weeks. That's how long she'd been running. Arianna had been running since her 14th birthday party and honestly she was exhausted. Normally Arianna would warm up at the chance to take a hike in the wilderness for hours on end, but right now all she wanted was a cozy bed and a chance to relax. Perhaps she should explain a little better._

Six Weeks Prior:

Arianna stepped out into the sunlight and covered her eyes with her hand. Later today was her 14th birthday party and she couldn't wait. She ran her hand through her curly strawberry blonde hair and sighed, sitting down on a lawn chair behind her. Her father told her that people would come to her birthday party, maybe even the guy she'd had a crush on for two and a half years would show up.

Arianna rolled her eyes, why would Jason even bother showing up to her party. He was the most popular guy in school and Arianna was just a nerdy girl that no one ever took seriously, just because she was a 'blonde'. (Although her hair was more red than blonde. I really was must a red with light streaks, but enough about hair.)

Arianna was naturally gifted at a lot of things. She could read Ancient Greek, do high level math problems, preform the greatest science experiments, but she was also good at artistic things, like chorus, orchestra, sculptures, paintings... etc.

A lot of the popular girls also hated Arianna because she was athletic. Arianna seemed to fit into all corners of the school, except the popular one. (But who really likes being in that corner.)

"Arianna, Sweetie, Where are you?" A voice called from the house.

"I'm right here Jules." Arianna called back. Jules was Arianna's 'Babysitter.' Arianna really thought of her as a mother. She had been there since Arianna was two and had really acted like a mother towards her- because Arianna's real mother, she was **never** there.

"It's Juliet, and you know that." Juliet said, walking out from the backdoor. She was holding a tray of cookies and kindly offered one to Arianna before saying, "So, have you received word from anyone new about your party at four?"

Arianna sighed, _RSVP's,_ barely anyone answered. Her best friend Jonathan , _his girlfriend,_ Katie, Ida, Laura, Jacob, Sam, and another girl named Jennifer (Ack-who decided that she had to come just because Arianna invited her _boyfriend_ A.K.A Jason _{Arianna didn't know that they were dating until she got her RSVP}._ )

With that the doorbell rang. Arianna got up from the lawn chair she was sitting on and walked carefully to the door. She peaked through the door and seen Jonathan and Katie. Arianna opened the door, a wide smile appearing on her face. Jonathan gave Arianna a huge hug and then said, "Happy birthday Ali."

Katie smiled at Arianna when Jonathan was looking but when he looked away Katie stared daggers at her. Arianna gulped and led the two of them inside. "The party wont start for about another hour, but you already knew that."

Jonathan laughed and said, "Yeah well, I wanted to do three things. One- Give you your present before anyone else had the chance, so mine would definitely be the best. Two- Get the chance to chill before your party started. And Three- Eat some food before the other _people_ touch it."

Arianna laughed along with him and said, "Well, One, You can't give me your present until later, it wouldn't be fair, but I'll open your's first. Two, sure we can chill, I'll get the popcorn. And Three, I totally get you, I put aside some snacks just for you."

The smile lines crinkled around Jonathan's eyes and Arianna was glad that she had a friend like him. He was pretty chill and he always knew what to say to make things better.

"So- Arianna, what are we going to do while we wait-" Katie was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Arianna jogged to the door and oped the door to find, Jennifer. Along with her entourage-Laci, Hannah, and Melissa.

"Hello _Ali._ I see you've invited Jonathan, nice choice. Katie-Not so nice choice."

Katie growled at this and Jonathan said, "You Invited her."

"No, she decided to show up because I invited her Boyfriend."

Jennifer smiled and waved in a Flirty way at Jonathan . Jonathan rolled his eyes and said, "So how did you manage to date Jason. Did your mom pay him _that_ much."

Jennifer chuckled, "No, I just used my feminine charm and Jason said yes."

"I said yes to what?" A voice said from outside. Arianna stomach did fifty jumping jacks before Jason walked inside the door.

He was wearing a tank top and jeans, a backpack was slung over his shoulder and there was a small gift box in his hand. His brown hair was in it's usual style, cute, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He was smiling and Arianna found herself grinning back. A worried expression appeared on Jennifer's face as she looked at Jason. She eventually found her cool and sashayed up to Jason.

"Hi hon, I was just telling them how you said you'd date me." With that Jennifer put her arms around Jason and pulled him closer to her. He shoved her off as gently as he could and then stepped back.

"We aren't dating. I came because Arianna asked me to." He gestured towards Arianna and her heart nearly exploded.

"Why are you even here Jennifer, last I checked you were trying to get a plastic surgeon to fix that face of your's, I guess it didn't work out."

Jonathan Chuckled slightly and Arianna's lips curved upward. Jennifer's smile wavered and Jason walked over to Arianna's side.

"This is the Birthday girl, not you. And I believe that you weren't invited, so see you at school."

Jennifer huffs and leaves the house and Jason clicks his tongue. "Tsk, she didn't even bother bringing a present."

Katie smirks and says, "Well why don't we chill."

* * *

Shortly after Jason arrived, Arianna skipped up to her room and changed into her bathing suit, pulling a tank top and shorts over it. After Arianna came downstairs, her father was home. His eyes were sparkling and he had a gift-bag in his hand.

At four Everyone was there, even a few people Arianna didn't invite, but she was cool with it because Jason showed up. He even made Jennifer, the girl who hated Arianna from day one, leave her house and leave her alone.

Jason also made it clear that he was single. Tonight was Arianna's chance.

Her father opened up the in-ground pool and almost everyone threw off their clothes for a chance to swim. Arianna jumped at the chance to swim. Swimming was also one of her forte's. She was going to make the swim team next year, even if Jennifer's mom was the coach.

Arianna walked up to the diving board and jumped, doing a full flip and diving in. When she was underwater, the air-bubbles rose around her and she just sat on the floor of the pool, thinking about life.

 _'Jason is at my party!'_

 _'AGH!'_

 _'I wonder what flavor my cake is.'_

 _'I wonder what presents everyone got me.'_

 _'I wonder if Jason likes me.'_

Arianna wasn't sure how long she had been under water, but it must have been a long time because Jonathan and Jason both jumped in and looked frantically around in the water. Arianna waved up at them and pushed off the bottom, kicking upward towards the surface.

When she reached the surface she exhaled whatever air she had left and took a big breath in. Arianna's father sighed and gave her a look. Juliet put her hands on her hips and shook her finger at me. Jonathan and Jason shook their heads after they got out of the pool. Arianna shrugged and sat down, draping a towel over her shoulders.

About an hour or two later everyone had cake, strawberry short cake with buttercream icing. Everyone gave Arianna their presents. Arianna told them that she would open them later, After they played some games.

They played Truth or dare... that went well... They played manhunt once it got dark, Wii bowling, and they even decorated some cupcakes that Arianna helped Juliet make the day prior. After that everyone left, except Jason, Jonathan and Katie.

Arianna's Dad went upstairs and Juliet went home for the night. Jonathan was waiting for his mom to show up so they could take Katie home and Katie was texting her mother asking her if Jonathan could take her home. Jason-Arianna wasn't sure why Jason was still at the party.

Arianna pulled out a bag from underneath her bed and pulled out a box that her father gave her. Apparently whatever was in it her mother was supposed to give her on her 14th birthday, Arianna was ready to open it.

"What's in the bag?" Jason asked looking at the backpack she held close to her chest.

"Oh, this." Arianna said, a blush covered her face. "It's a bag I keep in case I need to run somewhere. I just figured it would be good for emergencies."

Jason's eyes lit up, "Wow that's really cool. I have something similar, but I always keep it on me." He gestures to the backpack he has on the floor.

"I should do that. What's in your's?"

Jonathan smirked at Arianna and said, "Well my mom's here."

Katie stood up, pulling Jonathan along with her, "And my mom said he could take me home, so see you guys soon. It was a great Party. Bye."

With that the two of them walk out the door hand in hand, leaving Arianna and Jason alone in her bedroom.

"When's your mom picking you up? And you can answer my question from earlier too."

"Oh, I'm gonna walk home." ( **I understand gonna is not a proper word, but people speak like that... so... XD** )

Arianna nodded, thinking that is the worst idea possible at this time of night, but whatever. Jason sat up and answered her other question, "As for your other question, I have a lot in here. A spare pare of clothes, two hoodies, two water bottles, hard candies, duct tape-"

Arianna laughed, a blush covering both of their faces.

"Duct tape solves everything, okay, continue." Arianna said between giggles.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "As I was saying- _Duct Tape_ , granola bars, whatever spare change I find goes in here, a flashlight, matches, some extra batteries, A map, a picture of my mom and-"

His voice faltered. Arianna looked at him, eyes pleading to know what was in the bag. He must've seen the want in her eyes because he said, "And my Di-uh-Journal."

Arianna smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, before blushing and pulling it away. "I have one too, There's nothing wrong with writing down your thoughts... Especially when no one else seems to listen to them."

Awkward silence stretches around the room.

"So... since I have to leave soon, I just figured... Could you open the present while I'm here. I want to see your reaction."

Arianna smiled at the blush on his face and the fact that he stammered when he was normally so confident.

"Sure."

Arianna pulled the tiny box off of his bed and her eyes widened and she said, "Whoa you got me a car, thank you so much!"

Jason laughed and shook his head as Arianna opened the box. Arianna's face lit up and she looked back at Jason with sparkles in her eyes. "I-I've wanted this necklace since I was-"

After that it got fuzzy.

Arianna remembered Jason pushing her out of the way and a giant- _lion?_ -swatting it's paw at her. She remembered her father running in the room, throwing her backpack at her and screaming, ' **RUN!** '

Arianna remembered the running most of all, because she had been doing it for 6 weeks since. Her father put a note in her bag, it told her to run to the Long Island Sound. For what exactly, she wasn't sure, but Arianna knew that she would be safe, partially because of the gift her mom gave her, and partially because Jason was right by her side the entire time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Okay, I will try not to do double Author's notes too often but this is just a tester to see if you guys like the story so... I guess it's kinda like a prologue.**

 **Let me know if you guys like this story. :)**

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, It's me again. I'm here with Chapter 2.**

 **LizCraft: Well here's that more that you needed. XD**

 **ImpossibleThings 12: Yeah, well... here you go.**

 **Guest: You wont have to wait anymore. Here you go.**

 **Luv you all. :)**

 **-Strawberrygirl2000**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arianna finally decided to stop, 6 weeks was too much. Arianna slumped against a tree, her hands covered her eyes and tears threatened to break through. She hadn't seen her father in 6 weeks. She hadn't slept well in 6 weeks. And she didn't seem any closer to the Long Island sound than she did when she started.

She felt a comforting hand fall onto her shoulder. Arianna pulled her hands away from her face and looked at Jason. She was sure her eyes were red and had bags underneath them. Her hair was a mess after not showering for 6 weeks, she was pretty dam sure that she smelled.

"We'll make it through this together. " Jason said smiling at Arianna, his eyes sparkling. His hair was perfect, his eyes always seemed to lighten the mood, and he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"I-" Arianna said no more in fear of breaking down.

Jason pulled his hand off of Arianna's shoulder and her shoulders slumped. Through the past 6 weeks it felt like everything was a threat. After that giant Lion Arianna didn't want to take any chances.

"Where to next, I'm exhausted." Arianna managed to choke out. Jason turned his head to a store with 69 cent slurpees. He smiled widely and Arianna rolled her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the store. Arianna ignored the shiver that went up her spine as he did it.

"Wait, I want to try something." Arianna said stopping. Jason halted along with her and let go of her hand. Arianna tried not to look too disappointed.

She pulled the box out of her backpack and opened it, revealing it's contents. Jason stood there before an idea pulled at him, Arianna could tell her was thinking a million things at once because his eyes seemed to glaze over and a thin smile pulled at his lips.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a wallet. Arianna tried to hide her blush when she seen a picture of Jason and her in there that they got in a Stop & Shop just last week. Jason had his arm around Arianna's shoulders and he was smiling (Which Arianna couldn't understand because they had been running non-stop for almost five weeks at the time.)

Arianna watched as he pulled out a pin and pinned it on his shirt. Not only did he seem to glow in the sunlight, but his fingers twitched like he was ready for whatever was to come.

Arianna pulled out a book, the one her mother left for her. Arianna flipped open to a page that she had spent the last 5 nights reading during her shift awake.

Dear Arianna,

By now you should know you are a demigod. I'm your mom, unfortunately I can't tell you who I am until you reach a safe haven for people like you. It's a summer camp, I know you'll love it. Your father is a wonderful man and it killed me to leave you behind. When I first held you in my arms I knew you were special. Turn to the next page and practice the spell. It will turn you invisible. Later on you will be able to put enchantments on items to do the magic for you. Believe me you aren't a daughter of Hecate. That I can tell you. But being my daughter, and your father's daughter, you can do more than most.

-Your mother.

Arianna flipped open to the page and read the spell, chanting it. Before long Jason yelped and said, "You!? Where'd you go?"

Arianna looked down too see the grass below, the rocks and ants that were underneath her. She felt proud, she had been practicing the spell for the past five nights as well, and it only seemed to work for a few seconds at most. All she could do was concentrate and hope it didn't wear off.

"I might be able to grab a few things and sneak out. I'm not one for stealing, but were going to run out of money eventually."

Jason nodded and turned toward the store, heaving the backpack on his shoulder. Arianna pulled the other backpack onto her shoulder and watched it dissolve to be invisible along with her. Arianna walked carefully and ran inside the doors when Jason walked in.

As Jason walked over to get two 69 cent slurpees Arianna walked over to the snack counter, carefully picking up Twinkies, granola bars, bags of chips, some Pringles, and Slim Jim's.

Arianna was amazed that she held the cover for this long, but with her luck it wouldn't last much longer. She grabbed a package of juice boxes and shuffled to the door, someone on the outside opened it up and Arianna squeezed her way outside.

She went over to the tree and her invisibility wore off. She fell back against the tree and dropped her backpack. A swirling Headache seemed to jump into her mind and twist around like a tornado, making her dizzy.

Arianna slid down the tree and hit the ground, gripping her head. When Jason came outside with the slurpees, he nearly dropped them when he seen Arianna on the ground.

Jason hurried over to her as quickly as possible with the slurpees in his hand. He placed the slurpees on the ground and moved his hands frantically. "What can I- How- What can I do." He stammered. Arianna had to chuckle at his nervousness.

"I'll be fine... Just... Just need to rest." Arianna choked out. She couldn't understand why she felt this bad. She expected some backlash, but this much! "Doing magic, that's what causes this-this-ugh."

The world turned upside down and it seemed to change to a shade of yellow. Arianna fell sideways and hit the grass. "Why is the world yellow?"

Arianna couldn't read the expression on Jason's face because everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arianna blinked open her eyes and looked around. She was in a tent, inside of a sleeping bag and there was a pillow underneath her head. She tried to sit up but stars danced in her eyes. "I'll lay down then." Arianna mumbled.

She heard a rustling outside of the tent. Arianna looked around quickly and grabbed a fork lying on the floor of the tent. Jason poked his head in and dropped the basket he was holding when he seen Arianna awake. Strawberries, blueberries and other items sprawled out on the tent floor.

He hustled over to where she was lying and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay. You've been out for almost a week now." Jason pulled away and he smiled.

'A week?' Arianna thought. Her face must've shown her confusion because Jason smirked and said, "Yep, a week. I kept an eye on you, don't worry."

Arianna wasn't worried about her, she was worried about staying in on place too long and how the heck Jason got all this stuff.

"Where...How..."

Jason smirked and said, "I really wish I knew. I carried you into this clearing and set up a campfire. I figured a good night's sleep would be good for you. But you didn't wake up the next day and I didn't want to leave you alone with stuff like the Lion or those demons running around-"

"Demons?"

"Yeah, they showed up the night I brought you here. But they left in a hurry."

'Wow that makes me feel a lot better' Arianna thought, her head spinning.

"Anyway, I heard a noise and left you for like a minute and then when I came back this was all set up. I was amazed to say the least. It was incredible. I momentarily panicked because I couldn't find you... but you were inside."

Arianna closed her eyes, she had a pounding headache that wouldn't go away. She heard Jason talking but the words didn't register in her mind. It just sounded like big blobs of sound. She tried to open her eyes but she was very lightheaded.

Jason stopped talking and Arianna found herself saying, "No, talk. Talk about anything-anything at all. It helps me focus."

Jason started talking again and at first it sounded like big blobs of blah, but after concentrating she could hear him as he said, "Mom used to say that dad would watch me from afar. That he couldn't be there for me, but he was always there, no matter what."

He stopped and Arianna blinked open her eyes. His eyes were closed and he looked fractious and repentant at the same time. **(Shoutout and Cookies to whoever can tell me what those words mean.)**

"She doesn't know where I am. I never got to see her before we left. I-I left just like my father did... I-"

Arianna wasn't sure what caused her to do it, but she sat up abruptly (Not the best idea) and pulled him forward into a hug.

Jason was tense, and he wouldn't relax but Arianna said, "You are not like your father. He left on purpose, you didn't."

Jason pulled away. "You don't know that."

And he got up, walked out of the tent, and stormed off to who knows where. _Well that went how I'd hoped._ Arianna wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

"You are so stupid you know that."

A voice said from outside the tent, when the person poked their head in, Arianna nearly cried-

Eliza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
